The Party
by Padfootrules3
Summary: Harry recieves an invitation to the house where his parents were killed only to find out theres something going on inside, but its not what you may think theres one clue to the ending but if you can't tell why should I
1. the invitation

Chapter 1  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
You are cordially invited to attend the first annual party for exclusive wizards. You may not tell anyone of this party no matter what happens if so you will never be invited to one again. I am urging you to attend. The party will be held at 234 Larygig Street. Well I hope to see you there at 5:30 on Tuesday the 25.  
Sincerely,  
An anonymous friend  
  
As Harry read this letter he knew that there was something familiar about that address but what could it be? Then he wondered if Ron and Hermonine had received invitations because he certainly didn't want to be alone at this party, especially with some of the best wizards of all time.  
  
That night as he tried to sleep he kept thinking about who else had been invited to this party. What if Cho would be there, oh he would be so happy ever since the end of his 5th year he's been wondering what happened to their relationship, especially because this would be her last year and he didn't want to never see her again and have her still being mad at her.  
  
Then another thought came to mind what if Malfoy's there. Now there was someone he didn't understand. How can someone go from being nice to him to hating him with a deep passion? That's a question that Harry had wondered about from the beginning, and also what would have happened if the sorting hat put him into Slytherin like it wanted to. Would Harry actually be a good friend with Malfoy?  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk!" Harry screamed, the thought of him being friends with Malfoy was preposterous. After all Malfoy's dad only tried to kill him at the Ministry of Magic, and Lucius is also a death eater.  
  
That morning Harry picked out an outfit, Hermonine was always telling Harry that he was to vain, but who could blame him. He did not want to end up like his cousin Dudley that would be the end of his life for sure.  
  
The next afternoon Harry got off the Night Bus and stepped off the step and automatically knew why he had recognized the address 


	2. Harry's Arrival

He knew the address was none other than the house in which his parents had used for hiding 15 years earlier. He wondered what person would do something so cruel to him after he's tried so hard to forget the scene when his parents had lost their lives to save him.  
  
He was hesitant at first. He kept thinking to himself be this just a prank. Or some cruel and sick event planned by none others than the death eaters to bring him back to the place where his parents died to be able to finish the job and have his family all die in the same place.  
  
There was a bench nearby that he sat on, thinking of what might his mom and dad say if they were still alive. But if they were still alive he definatey would not be in this position. So he just decided to stay on the bench to see if anyone else was coming.  
  
A hour later no one else had arrived and then he saw two eyes peer out the window and next thing he knew a cloaked figure had opened the door and forced Harry to enter.  
  
As he entered the house all the commotion that was going on before had stopped and now everyone was staring at him. Then he heard the words that he thought would indubitably change his life forever.  
  
"Take him to see the master." was uttered by one of the hooded figures. "No you'll never take me alive!" Harry kicked and screamed as they dragged him in to the room. "Well hello Harry, I've been waiting for you a very long time, ever since our last visit I have had the feeling I need to tell you something else."  
  
With that Harry ran out of the room and the house for as far as he could before he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw that it was... 


	3. the mysterious person

As Harry turned around he saw a familiar face, maybe it was just a memory of when he was being carried out of the house, or had Harry seen this person at the party. It must have been the first because the woman had a sweet face and looked like she wasn't going to be hurting Harry any time soon.  
  
"Why you runnin' so fast, you almost knocked me over." "We...we...well I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just had to get out of that house." Harry stuttered but he knew deep down that there was no reason to she had no idea what was going on.  
  
She then asked him if he wanted a cup of tea and some cookies. Well, Harry was famished because he hadn't eaten, he was expecting to eat at the party but that was no longer an option, because that food might as well be poison.  
  
So the lady took Harry into her house, and as soon as he entered he could smell the aroma of sugar cookies baking in the oven and knew that this lady would not harm him. She told him to have a seat and act like he's at home as she ran to stop the cookies from burning.  
  
He took a look at all the pictures on the walls and tables and semi recognized the people in them. But he wasn't quite sure if they were recent people he met or from a memory of when he was carried away and out of the house where his parents were lying dead. He saw that the pictures were recent since they had dates so he must have just met them. Then he saw the back of a head with long blonde hair. This is definatly the head of only one man Lucius Malfoy and oh great had he left a house of death eaters to enter one of another.  
  
The lady walked in and Harry asked a question he'd been longing to ask... "Um, excuse miss, but what were you doing walking through the streets while you had tea boiling and cookies baking, weren't you afraid you're house would burn down?" "Well, that is none of you buisniess." And with that the windows began to shut and doors began to lock, but before they finished Harry was out of the house and running down the street.  
  
Then he ran into Malfoy, and thought, oh great can this day be any worse. 


	4. Draco

"Potter... What are you doing here?" Malfoy muttered

"Well I think I was invited to a death eater party, but left." Harry said hesitantly thinking that

"What? The party doesn't start for another 20 minutes at my fathers weekend house."

"And where would that be?"

"Why would I tell you, you weren't invited because I know I shouldn't be telling you this but it's my initiation party into the death eaters."

"Wait... You're a death eater now."

"Well, honestly I don't want to be one but my father has this opinion that everyone in his family has to be one or else they'll be abandoned."

"That's sad. I would never be able to do that, no matter what I do I'd never be able to gather up as much hate as it takes to make some of their spells work."

"Well, when I was younger I thought it was so wrong, but now I don't know I mean my dad pushed me so hard to be evil."

"Listen, I don't think you are really that bad, maybe you should stand up to your dad."

"You mention this to anyone Potter and you're dead! Got me." And with that Malfoy was off.

"WAIT! Do you want to come to this party? I at least want to know someone in there even if it is you."

"Whatever Potter."  
  
And with that Harry and Draco left the street they were on and set off to the house where the "Party" was being held. They walked up to door and rung the door bell.


	5. Potter and malfoy?

The door swung open and they were hurried in. Everyone was in shock that there they were two enemies standing together one frightened the other looking around anxiously to see who the people were in the cloaks.  
  
"I wonder who they are Potter?" muttered Draco.  
  
"Yeah I was invited here and it said not to tell anyone, so I didn't."  
  
"You're really not that smart are you, Potter?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean I wanted to be nice and show up and see what it was?"  
  
Right as Harry finished his sentence a different hooded figure approached him and Draco. The figure dragged them into the room where Harry had been brought an hour before.  
  
"Welcome back, Ah and if isn't it Draco Malfoy. What are you doing here with Harry, Malfoy? I'm sure your father would disapprove greatly and would be in a complete state of shock." Stated the person Harry thought must've been Voldemort.  
  
"We...we...well you see Potter needed a friend and I was the only one around." Shivered Malfoy. By the look on Draco's face Harry could tell he was just as horrified and he was himself.  
  
"Malfoy... Malfoy, on the count of three I say run out of here as fast as possible OK..." harry whispered these words so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Wait wh..."Harry started before Malfoy could finish.

"1... 2...3 RUN!" Harry yelled so loud the entire house must've shook, because Harry could see the people shaking.  
  
And with that the two boys were out of the house and on to the streets in seconds flat.


	6. at the party again

"Wait... Potter if it is Voldemort as we think it is, since my dad's a death eater then we should be safe as long as I am protecting you, Voldemort would never hurt a future death eater." Said Malfoy  
  
"OK, I guess you're right he would never hurt you, and even if he did my parents would protect me, right." As soon as Harry said those words he had a thought. It was his parents watching over him, shielding him from evil and the he thought you know what where were they when I needed there help most. Oh yeah dead, They died to protect him from Voldemort right? Well except for one time his first year he never needed there help, maybe he could do it on his own after all?  
  
That's when for the first time ever harry became angry at his parents and he ran straight for the door that leaded into the house in which he had just come out screaming.  
  
"Potter, wait what the bloody hell are you doing, he'll massacre you."  
  
"So, I am ready to put up a fight," and with that Harry opened the door and there stood the hooded figures in a state of shock.  
  
Harry opened the door and there was the mirror he had first seen his parents in when he was in year one at Hogwarts, but this time unlike the last there was Harry over top of Voldemort with only one thing on his mind... A sign behind him read... "Harry you know we'll love you forever and we are sorry for leaving you at such a young age and we are so proud of you now, no one else ever has to die from him."  
  
After reading the sign Harry fell to his knees and wept but right before the biggest shock of all hit him. It was like a quick jolt in the chest, but it made Harry the happiest he has ever felt.  
  
Was Harry experiencing his death and knowing that he could be with his parents forever making him happy or was it something else... if you can't tell why should.  
  
I know this is weird having the first author commentary on the 6th chapter but I felt like doing it anyway.  
  
Tell me if you think this chapter is too corny because if it is I can always change it 


	7. the revelation

Harry awoke fifteen minutes later and to his surprise. There was Malfoy talking to the people in the cloaks. Harry was still lightheaded, so as hard as he tried to stand he kept falling.

However he managed to yell, "Draco, wh ... wh ... who are these people?"

"Now there's something I can't tell you, I would but I promised him I wouldn't tell you anything they've told me." Draco replied

As soon as Draco finished replying to Harry, the hooded figure from earlier came out. But as he or she was walking towards Harry they fell and Harry could swear he saw a string of short red hair come out of the hood, but as soon as he saw it the person slipped it back away.

Harry still kept thinking the hooded figure was Voldemort, but he also thought what about the blonde hair. He imagined in his mind Voldemort with wormtail in a bathroom and Voldemort asking for some more peroxide to put in his hair, this thought made harry laugh, but question does Voldemort even have hair? If he was human now would he have hair? Harry thought the answer would be no so he tried thinking of who else it would be? The list of possibilities was endless.

Just then one of the people in the room said, " Show him now!"

With that the figures hood came flying out and to Harry's surprise it was none other than... RON WEASLEY!

"Bloody hell Ron, what's all this about?" questioned Harry.

"Well, you do know what it is 5 days from now, right Harry" said Ron.

"Well," the possibilities of what is happening in 5 days went through Harry's mind, but before he could answer...

Ron screamed, " Happy Birthday Harry!"

And with that every one of the hooded figures removed their robes and Harry saw it was all his school friends.

"Sorry, we couldn't tell you from the beginning, but we wanted to make you think they were deatheaters and I was Voldemort." Said Ron, "Well are you surprised?"

"Of Course." Said Harry, "I wouldn't want to celebrate my birthday any other way, then with my best friends." With that being said the presents were brought out and everyone sang happy birthday to him.


	8. Omg

Harry finished opening the presents he was really excited about his present from Lupin because it had something to do with sirius. Harry couldn't believe what had happened that previous year, how everyone the next week had become completely unaware of the situtation. I mean Harry couldn't be the only one who knew Sirius I mean there were teachers who knew him. But somehow in a room full of people he was all alone. Then Lupin came in breaking his train of thougt.

"Harry, Harry, are you ok?"

"Yeh, I'm fine just thinking about Sirius." Said Harry, trying to see if Lupin was wondering about Sirius as well.

"Listen, Harry, you know what Sirius said to me while he was still alive?"

"What?"

"Well, he said if he were to die at any point he wished to be cloned."

"Cloned?"

"Yes, cloned, so as soon as I was able to get to my secret lab..."

"You have a secret lab?"

"That's not really the point, well anyway I took a hair from his brush, yes Harry Sirius did brush his hair even though it didn't look like it."

It was like Lupin could read Harry's mind. Everything Harry had been thinking Lupin said. But what was Lupin going to say, had they cloned Sirius.

"Harry, okay now this may shock you but here is Sirius two cloned and aged to be your age, you can now be friends with him on your own just like your father."

With that in came a younger version of Sirius. One Harry had only seen in pictures, but now he was there flesh, blood and everything else. Harry had no other reaction then to run up and hug the clone."

"I have all the memories of my father but a kid like attitude and appearance." Said the clone

"But, you always did." With that Harry and Sirius 2 began a friendship greater than anything else in the world.

"What about us?" Yelled Ron and Hermoine

"Don't worry we'll always be best friends, except in this group no one will ever back stab anyone else."

"There go the 4 most brillant wizards of the next generation, and you know what i'm sure their friendship will last." Whisper Lupin to Dumbledore.

"I just hope that in 20 years or so all four will still be standing and not controlled by the worst wizard of all time." Replied Dumbledore.

"I'm sure that wont happen to us!" Said Harry as he overheard the conversation.

With that the four started a new adventure, soon to be known as the greatest force of magic known to man, but thats a whole different story!


End file.
